I'm Here For You
by Awesomo3000
Summary: A frantic knock at his door wakes Ralph up in the middle of the night, where he finds a crying Vanellope at his doorstep, having been the victim of a terrible nightmare. Can Ralph comfort her and convince her that he'll always be there for her? WARNING: SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FILM!


**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here! And I'm back with a new story, my first ever Wreck-It Ralph story!**

**After I saw Wreck-It Ralph at the cinema when it FINALLY came out here in the UK, I fell in love with the film. I know this may sound kinda cheesy but it's now my favourite film of all time! Loved the characters you can relate to, imaginative environments, different game worlds, unexpected twists, touching moments, emotional scenes, incredible voice acting, EVERYTHING! I mean, come on, I can't see a reason why it WOULDN'T be my favourite film ever! :)**

**Anyway, guys, I hope you all enjoy this. Forgive me if it isn't terrific, but this is my first Wreck-It Ralph story so go easy on it. I know there have been a few of these kind of Wreck-It Ralphs fics already, but I just HAD to write this! And please, everybody, read, favourite and review! :)**

**(Also, I decided to give the Moppet Girl, as she's called in the film, the name Ashley in this story.)**

_Beaming at another one of her victories on the game _Sugar Rush_, Ashley fist-pumped as her avatar on the screen, Vanellope von Schweetz sped across the finish line, an ecstatic smile plastered on her face. The game screen then flashed, cutting to the little girl standing proudly on the winners' podium as the trophy floating downward into her waiting hands. Holding her golden reward excitedly, Vanellope turned her head towards the game _Fix-It Felix Junior_, in expectation to see her friend Ralph wave to her._

_Instead a horrifying sight met her eyes, making her smile melt into a gape of shock and fear. As the Nicelanders tossed Ralph off the top of the building, a white and red blur sped out of the bottom left corner of the screen. A pale-skinned racer in white and red racing attire with a matching helmet, his gleaming yellow eyes and matching teeth present along with that horrible evil smile he was making._

"_Turbotastic!" The terrifying figure by the name Turbo bellowed in his horribly distorted voice, the creepy smile never fading as his red kart whizzed towards the spot where Ralph normally landed. Vanellope could only watch in horror from her game as the nose of the vehicle collided with the top of her giant friend's body. Almost instantly, the 8-bit graphics on the game screen flickered, flashed and glitched violently in small cubic explosions of blue, black and green pixels, making Vanellope almost scream in horror. The young boy playing the game ogled at the glitching screen in a mixture of confusion and surprise._

"_What the… Mr Litwak!" he called over to the owner of the arcade, waving his arm to get his attention, "Can you come here quickly? I think this game's broken!" Walking over to the child and observing the damage on the screen, the elderly man straightened his glasses before sighing almost sadly._

"_Not again." Vanellope heard him faintly mutter to himself, "Well this time, it looks really broken, almost unfixable. Seems like ol' Fix-It Felix Junior will HAVE to go this time." _

_The moment those words left his mouth, Vanellope sprinted out of the screen and jumped into her signature kart, frantically starting up the engine. Ignoring the protesting calls from her fellow racers, she slammed her foot down on the accelerator pedal and shot away towards the game's exit. Shooting through the entrance, she drove her vehicle down the plug wire's tunnel as fast as it could go, long lines of electricity crackling in her wake until she saw the light of Game Central Station. As she sped out of the tunnel and past the Surge Protector, Vanellope desperately looked at her surroundings until her eyes spied the game she was looking for: Fix-It Felix Junior._

_And it was slowly being unplugged, the Nicelanders along with Felix sprinting out of the flashing red exit and into the safety of the station._

_But Ralph wasn't with them._

"_NO!" cried Vanellope, pressing her foot against the accelerator until the pedal nearly snapped in half. Other game characters including Amy Rose, Blanka and Paperboy quickly jumped out of her kart's unstoppable path as it zoomed towards the entrance. The moment she reached it, the little girl jumped out of the candy vehicle and began to run to the game's entry. But her sprint was instantly ceased by Felix grabbing her by her arms._

"_Vanellope, you can't! It's being unplugged!" he cried over the noise of the plug gradually being pulled out of the socket, "You'll die with it!"_

"_No! Let me go! I have to save Ralph!" she practically screamed, struggling furiously against the carpenter's grip on her as the plug got pulled further and further away from her view. Just then, a game character rushed down the wire tunnel and into the open._

_But it wasn't Ralph._

"_Say goodbye to your halitosis-riddled warthog friend, glitch!" Turbo roared through his signature creepy grin as his kart sped past the Fix-It Felix Junior characters and Vanellope until it was out of sight and lost in the crowd, the echo of his evil laugh following after him. Turning her attention back to the game plug, Vanellope saw it was almost completely unplugged. Just a few more inches and it would be gone forever. Along with Ralph._

"_NOOOO! RALPH!" Her panicking, choking-up scream echoed throughout the entire station as the plug finally came away from the socket fully._

"AAAH!" Shooting upright, the President of Sugar Rush looked around her frantically, her heart pounding against her ribcage so much, it would almost burst out altogether. Her scared breathing slowed down as she slowly realised she was back in her salmon-coloured royal bedroom, practically decorated with various racing trophies and rewards.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, Vanellope hugged her small green blanket tightly and rocked back and forth gently as tears formed around the edges of her hazel eyes. She knew she would never be able to get back to sleep now after that terrible dream. She needed comfort from somebody.

Sour Bill? Definitely not, way too moody.

Taffyta? Nah, gets very grouchy when someone interrupts her beauty sleep.

Straight away, Vanellope realised that there was only one person in the whole arcade that she could go to.

0o0o0o0

Ralph lay fast asleep in his comfy bed inside his new shack he has built with a little help from Felix, his giant chest rising and forming with every quiet breath he took. At that moment, a frantic knock sounded throughout the household, coming from the front door. Jolting awake, the nine foot wrecker sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily with his oversized fingers. Who in Bowser's name could be knocking at his door in the middle of the night?

Pushing the bed covers off his enormous body, Ralph put on his fuzzy slippers and made his way to the door. Opening it wide, he looked around the outside but saw no one. Until the tiny sound of sobbing directed his attention downwards.

There on his doorstep, shaking almost uncontrollably, dressed in her cupcake patterned feetie pyjamas and cuddling her blanket, was Vanellope.

"Hey, kid." Ralph said softly, kneeling down to her level, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in Sugar Rush?" Vanellope sniffled quietly and wiped at one of the tears trickling down from her right eye with her sleeve.

"I… I had a bad dream, Ralph." Came the shaky response at last. True, it was the middle of the night and Ralph was incredibly tired after a whole day of being thrown off the building by the Nicelanders. But this was his best friend, who was just a little girl for that matter. He couldn't just turn her away. Especially not when she was in this traumatised state.

"Well… come on in, kid." The giant requested, kindly stepping to the side of the doorway to allow her access, "Talk to me about it." His shorter friend smiled slightly in gratitude before entering and climbing up onto his big bed, all while clutching her blanket close to her preciously. Ralph gently sat down beside her, the other half of the bed bending and creaking a bit beneath his weight.

"Okay now, tell me," he said gently, placing his huge hand on her contrastingly small back, "What was the dream about?" The instant those last five words left his mouth, Vanellope dropped her blanket and leapt up onto the bad guy's shoulder, hugging it tightly as she let all the tears freely fall and stain his clothes.

"It… It was horrible… I was…" Vanellope struggled to speak through each gasp and sob that exited her mouth. Shushing her quietly, Ralph lightly patted his friends back comfortingly as she continued to sob.

"Hey, hey, calm down, kid. It's alright." He whispered, his consolations gradually calming her down. When her crying had finally subsided, the nine foot villain held out his large palm and allowed Vanellope to sit on it.

"Okay. Now start from the beginning." He persisted kindly, gently wiping away a remaining tear from her cheek with one of his great fingers. The girl took a deep breath before finally speaking calmly.

"Well… it was just another day at the arcade… I'd won another race… I'd gotten another trophy…" She almost smiled as she reminisced on her fantasised victory, which faded as she began to recall the part where the horror started.

"Go on." Ralph urged gently. Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, Vanellope almost-hesitantly continued.

"When I looked over at your game to wave to you… you were getting thrown off the building… and then…" Masses of tears were already brimming around the edges of the young racer's eyes at this point. "…I saw Turbo."

Ralph's eyes widened slightly at her shaky statement.

"Turbo?"

"Mm-hm." Vanellope nodded in response, more tears rising in her eyes, "I don't know how… but he came back. And… he rammed into you before you landed in the mud… and made you and the game glitch. I tried to save you... but… the plug…" Understanding the outcome fully, Ralph gently put the racer to his chest as she wept once again into his clothes, hugging him tighter than before as her tears drenched parts of the material.

"Shhh, it's okay, kid." He whispered over and over, gently cradling her tiny body in his hands. He knew that she always acted tough and excitable almost every day, but deep down underneath that tomboy shell was an innocent, sensitive and frightened little child in need of comfort.

"Ralph… I was so scared…" Vanellope whimpered between her pained sniffs and sobs, "You're my best friend… I didn't want to lose you… I-I just couldn't bare it…"

"Vanellope, it's alright." Ralph responded, gently pulling away and looking into her eyes firmly yet gently, "It was just a dream, Turbo's long gone, remember? And besides, the day my game will get unplugged along with me is the day that sour little coughdrop finally laughs." That little wisecrack earned him a slight giggle from Vanellope, though the tears still glistened in her eyes.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not going anywhere." The bad guy continued gently, "Just remember that I'm here for you. Always." To make his point clearer, Ralph gently pressed the tip of his large finger against the little girl's heart. Now beginning to smile more, she looked up at him with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Promise?" she asked quietly.

"I promise." Now fully smiling, Vanellope stood up on Ralph's huge hand and jumped onto him, hugging his chest thankfully, the tears in her eyes now vanished. He smiled back and gently hugged her back. After what seemed like a full minute, the two of them finally pulled away.

"Thanks, stinkbrain. I needed that." Vanellope said, grinning her trademark mischievous grin at her giant companion, although the gratitude was greatly clear in her eyes.

"You're very much welcome, President Boogerface." Ralph retorted but in an obviously friendly tone, before standing up with the racer still balancing on his hand, "Now how about we get you back to Sugar Rush?" Vanellope's grin faltered slightly at the question.

"Umm, actually, Ralph, uh…" she started, shuffling her feet in a nervous fashion, "I'm still a bit scared that I'll have another nightmare. So, um… can I stay here tonight?" Ralph raised his eyebrow. " I promise I'll then go back to my game before the arcade opens tomorrow morning." Ralph considered the offer for a moment before finally giving his answer.

"Well… can't say no to my best friend." Carefully setting her down on the floor, the nine foot villain then got back into bed and lay down, covering the rest of his huge body with the bed covers before falling asleep. Vanellope followed suite, climbing up the covers like a monkey and onto Ralph's gently rising and falling stomach. She then curled up into a ball and covered herself with her blanket in content. But before her eyes closed, a familiar object pinned on the wall right in front of the bed caught her attention.

The cookie medal she had made for him that read "You're my hero" on the front.

Smiling to herself as her mind flashed back to that day she gave it to Ralph, the girl turned her head slightly and glanced down at the giant's snoring face. As long as he was always around, Vanellope knew that she was never alone. That she had someone to turn to. That he would always be there for her.

"This is why you're my hero, Ralph." She whispered despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her. Yawning quietly, she then curled up and finally went to sleep. However, the moment she did, Ralph cracked open one eye and smiled at her.

**D'awww, don't you just love a cute ending? I know I do! Well, that's my first Wreck-It Ralph story! I hope you all liked it, please read, favourite and review, guys! :)**

**Also, just so you know, I have a Wreck-It Ralph poll up on my profile so please show your love for the film and go have a vote on it! Thanks!**

**And until my next Wreck-It Ralph story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
